The Internet provides access to a wide variety of content. The ability to search that content and provide intelligent search results to a user continues to be a challenge. Moreover, providing content related to services or items that the user would like to purchase can be beneficial to both the users and the content providers.
Content providers decide which content is displayed using various advertising management tools. These tools also allow a content provider to track the performance of various content items or content campaigns. The parameters used to determine when to display a particular content item can also be changed using advertising management tools.